lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion 5 (Episode)
Fashion 6 is a spinoff series of LPS: Popular that is based on each user's characters, including, Addie, Cecy, Kat, Perry, and Soleil. Episode 1 PetLoverGirl Addie: So Cecy, what do we do now? Cecy: Hold on, I think Naomi's calling me. *Cecy feels phone buzz in pocket* *Cecy picks up phone* Cecy: Hello? Oh, hey Naomi! Yeah, we'll be right there..ok....ok! bye! Cecy: She said that we should go to Pretty Paws to have a meeting. Addie: Ok. Let's go! In Pretty Paws Cecy: What happened? (Naomi is sad) Naomi: Brooke broke up the friendship with me Cecy: Why? Naomi: Remember the other day that we gained popularity? Cecy: Yeah Naomi: Well, Brooke call me in lunch the other day and talked with me about hanging out with you Addie: Poor Naomi Soleil: Just don't listen to her, I always hated her since the start Cecy: Me, Perry and Kat also liked her but just ignore her Naomi: Thanks girls :) Addielpsgurl AT LUNCH Brooke walks up to Cecy's table Brooke: Hey, Naomi. Have fun with your new friends! Cause you won't have em' for looong! Brooke walks away Naomi (crying): Oh..... Cecy: Don't worry, Nao. If she's going to team up against us, then we'll do the same. POPULAR SONG IN SCIENCE CLASS Cecy leans over to Naomi Cecy: So I thought about what Addie said today. Naomi: And? Cecy: We should make a group. Naomi: Great idea! What should we call it? Teacher: Ahem. Naomi Colene Augustine, do you have anything to share with the class? Naomi (sheepishly): No... Teacher: Good. Naomi (whisper): We'll talk more after school. Cecy: Ok. AFTER SCHOOL Naomi: So Cecy had an idea of making a group. All of us. Addie: Great idea! Cecy: Thanks. What should we call it? Kat: Ooh..how about..THE Black Girls! Perry: Kat, we all know how wrong that sounds. Kat: I was kidding! Soleil: Any other ideas? Cecy: How about...Fashion 6? Addie: I LOVE IT! Perry: It's super cute. Kat: Yeah, It's cool. Naomi: Pawsome! Cecy: Then that's it! We are Fashion 6. PetLoverGirl Cecy: Since I'm the leader because I founded the group we should buy some fashionable clothes. Addie: Cool! Soleil: To Tiffany & Co Cecy: Yes! Perry: Pawsome! Naomi: Ok! In Tiffany & Co Cecy: I recommend you pink, purple, violet, light blue, red, green & dark clothes. Kat: It could be this dark outfit? Cecy: It has to be shiny Kat: Oh alright Addie: My favorite color is aqua and light blue, can I take all this blue outfits? Cecy: Sure! Addielpsgurl: *Addie steps out in a cute sparkly blue top, with a silver belt and dark blue short-shorts.* Addie: How do I look? Perry: Oh! You look pretty! This magenta dress looks horrible on me. Addie: Here, Perry. *Addie hands Perry a pink glitter sleeveless dress* Perry: PERFECT FOR PROM THIS YEAR!!!! EEEE! Thanks, Addie! Addie: No Prob. Cecy: Hey Kat! This black tank would look great on you with these black jeans and this rare black diamond necklace! Kat: O. M. D....Those are cute!!!! I also found you this adorable violet short dress. Cecy: CUTE! Perfect for a leader.. Soliel: What about this pretty green shirt? Naomi: SOOO Cute. Soliel: Ok, Naomi. Now we need to find you something. Naomi: Blue. Anything Blue. *Everyone looks around* *They spot a beautiful sparkly Blue dress with a slit down the side* Naomi: Oh. My. Dog...That is Beautiful! Addie: That's like, the perfect dress for prom! Naomi: Let's get it. AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY *Fashion 6 walks in, wering their outfits.* *Everyone gasps* All: Oh. My. Dog! Later Brooke: Naomi, I'm so sorry, friends again? Naomi: Sure. Category:Spinoffs